Republic Commando (Videospiel)
Republic Commando ist ein von LucasArts entwickelt und vertriebener Ego-Shooter, der im März 2005 für PC (Windows) und Xbox veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel ist zur Zeit der Klonkriege angesetzt. Der Spieler schlüpft dabei in die Rolle des Delta Squad-Leaders RC-1138 „Boss“ und muss zusammen mit seinem Team aus drei weiteren Republik-Kommandos militärische Geheimaufträge für die Galaktische Republik ausführen. Der Spielablauf ist in drei Hauptabschnitte gegliedert - die Schlacht von Geonosis, die Bergung der Prosecutor und die Schlacht von Kashyyyk - die der Spieler nach erfolgreichem Absolvieren auch einzeln ansteuern kann. Am 6.April 2005 ist der 1.1 Patch erschienen, der dem Spiel eine neue Mehrspielerkarte hinzufügt. Der Soundtrack zum Spiel wurde von Jesse Harlin komponiert und im Album Republic Commando veröffentlicht. Der Titelsong des Spiels ("Clones") stammt von der irischen Rockband "Ash". Es ist bislang das erste Mal, dass in einem Star Wars-Spiel Bandmusik verwendet wurde. Einführungstext Die heißen, schnellen Atemstöße in ihrem Helm sind kaum noch von dem entfernten Stampfen der AT-TEs zu unterscheiden, die irgendwo auf der Oberfläche herumstolzieren. Vor einigen Minuten noch haben sie ein Kampfschiff durch das Chaos, Feuer und den Rauch am Himmel gesteuert, durch Blasterschüsse hindurch, die wie Fontänen farbigen Lichts von der Oberfläche von Geonosis aufsprühen. Für die Meisten ihrer Klonbrüder war der Kampf an der Oberfläche das Ziel - Sie aber sind ein Klonkommando. Jetzt sind sie in ihrem Element … Das Team :"Dein Team ist die Waffe" Der Spieler bestreitet die einzelnen Missionen hauptsächlich zusammen mit seinen drei Kameraden. Jeder dieser Klonkommandos hat eine besondere Fähigkeit, und im Team ergänzen sie sich perfekt. * RC-1138 „Boss“: Squad-Leader/ Nahkampfexperte * RC-1262 „Scorch“: Sprengstoffexperte * RC-1140 „Fixer“: Techniker/ Computerspezialist * RC-1207 „Sev“: Scharfschütze/Feldsanitäter Teameinsatz Der Spieler durchläuft die Missionswelten in der Ego-Perspektive, wobei er meistens von seinen drei Teammitgliedern begleitet wird. Diese drei computergesteuerten Figuren folgen, falls keine anderen Befehle gegeben worden sind, dem Spieler und schießen auf alle Gegner, die sich in ihrer Sichtweite befinden. Diese "Grundeinstellung" kann jedoch mit einigen einfachen Befehlen geändert und der aktuellen Situation angepasst werden: Manöver-Befehl Dieser Befehl ist der wichtigste des Spiels, da er die Teammitglieder mit ihrer Umgebung agieren und sie bestimmte Manöver ausführen lässt. Mit dem Manöver-Befehl können die Teammitglieder zum Beispiel zur Regeneration und Heilung zu einer Bacta-Station beordert werden oder ein "Tür-Öffnungs-Manöver" durchführen, bei dem das Team nach einem speziellen Schema vorgeht: Ein Mann sprengt die Tür, während die anderen bereitstehen, die sich hinter der Tür befindlichen Gegner schnell und effizient auszuschalten. Da die Teammitglieder während des Spiels für gewöhnlich nur die Standardwaffe, das DC-17m-Blastergewehr, verwenden, ist der Manöver-Befehl auch sehr wichtig, um die Feuerkraft des Teams zu erhöhen. Andere Waffen wie Granaten, Scharfschützengewehr oder panzerbrechende Munition werden nur verwendet, wenn die Soldaten an eine entsprechende Stellung abkommandiert wurden. Diese Stellungen befinden sich meist etwas gedeckt an Stellen der Karte, an denen mit besonders großem gegnerischen Widerstand zu rechnen ist. Des Weiteren gibt es über die Karten verteilt oft stationäre Geschütze, die von Mitgliedern ihres Teams bedient werden können. An der Position der Stellungen und Geschütze lässt sich erkennen, aus welcher Richtung der feindliche Angriff kommen wird. Sind zum Beispiel vor einer verschlossenen Tür mehrere Geschütze positioniert, ist es auf jeden Fall empfehlenswert sie alle zu besetzen, da hinter der Tür wohl eine böse Überraschung lauert. Weitere Teambefehle Außerdem gibt es einige Befehle, mit denen dem Team ein bestimmtes Verhalten vorgegeben werden kann: *''"Suchen und Zerstören"'' - das Team schwärmt aus, um alle Gegner im Umkreis auszuschalten; Standardeinstellung, wenn dem Team keine anderen Befehle erteilt wurden. (Standardtaste: F1) *''"Formieren"'' - alle Teammitglieder, denen keine anderen Befehle zugeteilt wurden, kehren zum Spieler zurück. (Standardtaste: F2) *''"Bereich sichern"'' - das Team sichert den anvisierten Bereich und hält die Stellung, bis es zurückgerufen wird oder weitere Befehle erteilt werden. (Standardtaste: F3) *"Manöver abbrechen" - das Team bricht alle ihm zugeteilten Aktionen ab und kehrt zum Spieler zurück. (Standardtaste: F4) *''"Ziel Angreifen"'' - das ganze Team konzentriert das Feuer auf den markierten Gegner (Standardtaste: F) Verlust von Teammitgliedern Ist eines der Teammitglieder verletzt, so kann es eine der in den Karten verteilten Bacta-Stationen aufsuchen und sich dort heilen. Wird ein Teammitglied im Laufe einer Auseinandersetzung mit Gegnern außer Gefecht gesetzt, so kann es durch ein anderes Teammitglied oder den Spieler wiederbelebt werden. Dies erfolgt ebenfalls über den Manöver-Befehl. Die Gesundheit eines wiederbelebten Soldaten ist kritisch, weshalb schleunigst für Heilung gesorgt werden sollte. Wird der Spieler selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt, kann er wählen, ob ein Teammitglied sofort zu ihm eilen und mit der Wiederbelebung beginnen soll, oder ob das Team die zuletzt gegebenen Befehle beibehalten soll, und den Spieler dann zu reanimieren, wenn alle Gegner im Umkreis vernichtet wurden. Sollten alle Mitglieder des Teams außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, ist die Mission gescheitert. Die Parteien Der Spieler kämpft mit seinem Team auf der Seite der Republik gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die durch folgende Organisationen vertreten ist: :*Geonosianer (Geonosianische Miliz) :*trandoshanische Sklavenhändler und Söldner :*Die Handelsföderation (Kampfdroiden) Ausrüstung Republikanische Waffen *'DC-17m Blastergewehr' :Klasse: Primärwaffe :Das DC-17m Blastergewehr lässt sich im Einzelspieler-Modus mit verschiedenen Aufsätzen erweitern, die im Laufe einer Mission aufgenommen werden können. :Im Mehrspielermodus ist das Wechseln der Aufsätze nicht möglich, es können lediglich die modifizierten Waffen aufgenommen werden. *'DC-15s Blasterpistole' :Klasse: Sekundärwaffe :Als Standard-Sekundärwaffe führt der Spieler eine DC-15s Blasterpistole mit sich. Die Energiezelle lädt sich selbstständig mit einer konstanten Geschwindigkeit von 7 Schuss/Sekunde wieder auf, es ist also nicht notwendig, Munition dafür mitzuführen.thumb|80px|right *'Vibroklinge' :Die Kommandos besitzen für den Nahkampf eine etwa 10 cm lange Vibroklinge, die aus der Handschuh-Panzerplatte gefahren werden kann, und den Gegner für gewöhnlich auf einen Schlag tötet (Standardtaste: E). :Im Nahkampf kann auch mit Sekundärwaffen zugeschlagen werden. Geonosische Waffen *'Geonosianische Elite-Strahlenwaffe' :Klasse: Primärwaffe :Die Geonosianische Elite-Strahlenwaffe wird von den geonisanischen Eliteeinheiten benutzt. Sie generiert ihre Energie aus der Lebenskraft des Besitzers. *'Geonosianische Energie-Pike' Diese Energie-Pike wird von geonosianischen Kämpfern benutzt, ist allerdings leider vom Spieler nicht benutzbar! Trandoshanische Waffen *'ACP-Repetiergewehr' :Klasse: Primärwaffe :Das ACP-Repetiergewehr ist für den Kampf auf mittlere bis kurze Distanz gebaut. Es durchschlägt sogar Schilde, ist aber gegen Kampfdroiden weniger wirkungsvoll. *'ACP-Strahlengewehr' :Klasse: Sekundärwaffe :Das ACP-Strahlengewehr ist die Standardwaffe der trandoshanischen Sklavenhändler. Es hat eine gewaltige Durchschlagskraft, ist allerdings nur auf kurze Distanz effektiv und tötet dann die meisten Gegner auf einen Schuss. Gegen schwere Panzerungen ist es jedoch nur mäßig effizient. *'LJ-50 Stoßwellengewehr' :Klasse: Primärwaffe :Das LJ-50 Stoßwellengewehr wird gelegentlich von Sondertruppen der Trandoshaner mitgeführt und verwendet. Es sendet eine Wellen aus Energie aus, die am Aufschlagsort explodiert und großen Schaden anrichtet. *'LS-150 ACP-Repetiergewehr' :Klasse: Primärwaffe :Das LS-150 ACP-Repetiergewehr ist die schwerere Version des ACP-Repetiergewehrs. Es ist äußerst robust und schwer gebaut und sehr effektiv gegenüber Organikern. Durch einen sehr kurzen Schuss kann man hiermit sehr viel Schaden anrichten. Gegen schwer gepanzerte Droiden kann die Waffe jedoch deutlich weniger anrichten. Wookiee-Waffen *'Wookiee-Bogenspanner' :Klasse: Sekundärwaffe :Der Wookiee-Bogenspanner feuert ein Bolzengeschoss ab, das von Wänden abprallt. Er lässt sich aufladen. *'Wookiee-Lenkraketenwerfer' :Klasse: nicht zugeordnet :Beim Wookiee-Lenkraketenwerfer werden fünf Raketengeschosse in eine rotierende Trommel geladen, die entweder mit der Zielsuchfunktion oder mit Augenmaß abgefeuert werden können. Außerdem kann man die Projektile einzeln feuern oder, durch Gedrückthalten der Feuertaste, bis sie anfängt, zu blinken, alle gleichzeitig. Durch noch längeres Gedrückthalten können auch Ziele anvisiert werden. Granaten *'Thermaldetonator' :Der Thermaldetonator explodiert kurz nachdem er geworfen wurde oder bei Kontakt mit einem Gegenstand unter Umständen sogar sofort. Er wirkt gegen Droiden und organische Lebewesen. *'EMP-Granaten' :EMP-Granaten sind besonders effektiv gegen Droiden und setzen die elektronische Ausrüstung des Gegners für eine bestimmte Zeit außer Kraft. *'Sonardetonator' :Sonardetonatoren entwickeln bei der Explosion eine Schallwelle, die Gegner in einem großen Radius kampfunfähig macht. *'Blendgranate' :Blendgranaten blenden den Gegner, sind aber gegen die optischen Zellen eines Droiden wirkungslos. Die vielen Waffen, die in Republic Commando vorkommen, können größtenteils nur vom Spieler benutzt werden. Die computergesteuerten Teammitglieder können nur republikanische Waffen verwenden, während der Spieler auch die Waffen getöteter Gegnern einsetzen kann. Handlung [[Bild:Berater.JPG|thumb||100px|Der Berater des Delta Squads]] Vor jeder Mission erhalten die Deltas ein kurzes Briefing von ihrem persönlichen Berater. Dieser Berater ist allerdings kein Republik-Kommando, sondern ein gewöhnlicher Klonkrieger. Ihren Berater sehen die Deltas allerdings nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Wie rechts auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, wird ihnen das Briefing vor Ort oder während des Transportes zu ihrem Einsatzort gegeben. Daher sucht der Berater meist als ein Hologramm mit den Deltas Kontakt. Im Laufe der Missionen erhält das Team meist weitere Anweisungen und zusätzliche Hinweise vom Klonberater. Es kommt jedoch manchmal vor, dass der Kontakt zum Klonberater abbricht und das Team auf sich allein gestellt ist. Der Anfang thumb|left|[[Boss wird von Taun We begrüßt]] Zu Beginn des Spiels erwacht der Spieler als neugeborener Klonsoldat in einer Klonstation auf Kamino. Er befindet sich noch in dem gläsernen Gefäß, in dem die Klone herangewachsen, während die Kaminoanerin Taun We vor ihm steht und ihn begrüßt: :"Willkommen Kleiner, heute ist ihr erster Tag. Ihr Rufname lautet: RP 01/138. Wir setzen große Erwartungen in Sie." Im Folgenden durchläuft der Spieler durch kurze Videos Teile aus der Ego-Perspektive Einblicke der Ausbildung der Klonkrieger, wobei die Kaminoanerin weiter über die Republik-Kommandos und ihre Bestimmung spricht: :"Sie wurden in schwierigen Zeiten geboren. Ein scharfer Verstand kann der Schlüssel zum Überleben sein, ... aber oft, werden sie nur durch ihre angeborenen, körperlichen Talente überleben. In diesem Punkt sind sie ihren gewöhnlicheren Brüdern überlegen. Sie sind ein Kommando – eine Eliteeinheit –, etwas ganz besonderes: ihre Waffen, ihre Rüstung und vor allem: ihre Brüder. Die Aiwha unserer Welt jagen in Herden, um größere Beutetiere erlegen zu können. Auch sie werden mit drei Brüdern zusammen, zu Jägern der Republik werden. Schließen sie sich jetzt ihrer Truppe an. Nehmen sie ihr Schicksal als ihr Anführer an – als Delta-Leader." Daraufhin stellt die Kaminoanerin dem Spieler die anderen drei Mitglieder des Delta-Squads vor: :"Delta-40 – ihr Fundament; ein reiner unkomplizierter Soldat, 62 - Herz und Seele ihres Teams und 07 – der erbitterste Jäger ihrer Brüder. Sie alle sind Teil eines einzigen Wesens, und die Republik, wird von ihnen erwarten, dass sie sie verteidigen, und wenn nötig ihr Leben geben." Nachdem dem Spieler so die Hintergrundhandlung und sein Spielcharakter näher gebracht wurde, sieht er, wie seine Klonbrüder und andere Klonkrieger und Fahrzeuge in Transporter einsteigen, bevor er selbst in ein Kanonenboot einsteigt und zu seiner ersten Mission nach Geonosis geflogen wird. Geonosis thumb|right|Delta 38 im Anflug auf Geonosis "Es herrscht Krieg in der Galaxis... Die Geheimwaffe der Republik, eine riesige Klonarmee wird zum ersten mal eingesetzt - gegen die separatistische Droidenarmee. Hoch über dem Chaos bereitet sich das Elite-Kommando des Delta Squad auf seine erste Mission vor... Stunde Null - Klonkriege - Geonosis." :- Einführungstext vor der Mission auf Geonosis. Mit aller Härte *'Die Klonkriege' *'Hinein ins Nest' *'Brüderliche Stärke' thumb|Sun Fac|100px Die erste Mission führt RC-1138 „Boss“ in die Schlacht von Geonosis. Er fliegt mit einem Kanoneboot ins Einsatzgebiet und erhält währenddessen die ersten Einsatzbefehle. Das Hauptziel der Mission ist, Sun Fac, den Adjutanten von Poggle dem Geringeren, aufzuspüren und zu töten. Zuerst muss er jedoch den Rest seines Teams, von dem er bei der Abreise von Kamino getrennt wurde, finden und wieder vereinen. Auf der Oberfläche von Geonosis angekommen, muss sich Boss durch die stark umkämpften Schluchten bewegen, bis er schließlich auf RC-1162 „Scorch“ stößt und mit ihm in einen geonosianischen Turm eindringt. Im weiteren Verlauf der Mission trifft er dann auch auf RC-1140 „Fixer“ und RC-1207 „Sev“. Sun Fac hat sich inzwischen in das weit verzweigte Höhlensystem Geonosis zurückgezogen und versucht mit einem geonosianischen Jäger vom Planeten zu fliehen, doch kurz bevor der Jäger startet, trifft das Team ein und kurz nachdem er gestartet ist holt Sev das Schiff mit einem gut gezielten Schuss vom Himmel. Kurz nach dem Triumph des Teams sehen sie die Seelenlose, das private Schiff von General Grievous davonfliegen. Allerdings ist dessen Existens zu dieser Zeit noch unbekannt, weshalb sie das Schiff nicht erkennen. Infiltration der Droideneinrichtung *'Das Herz der Maschine' thumb|left|Die Deltas im Aufzug Nachdem Sun Fac erledigt wurde, wird dem nun vollständige Team auch schon ein neues Ziel zugewiesen: Tief im inneren des Planeten befinden sich die riesigen Droiden-Produktionsanlagen der Geonosianer. Die Zerstörung dieser wäre ein empfindlicher Schlag für die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, und so begeben sich die vier Kommandos per Aufzug unter die Planetenoberfläche. In der Nähe der Fabrik wurde jedoch ein Störsender errichtet, der verhindert, die exakte Position der Fabrik festzustellen und den Kontakt zum Berater unterbricht. So ist die neue vorrangige Aufgabe des Delta-Teams, den Störsender zu finden und zu zerstören. Als sie den gut verteidigten Sender erreichen, stellen sie fest, dass er mit einem Schutzschild versehen ist. In der Nähe befindet sich ein Terminal, welches den Schild kontrolliert. Dieses wird von Geonosianern verteidigt, kann aber gehackt werden. Dann platzieren sie eine Sprengladung und schalten den Störsender aus, woraufhin wieder Funkkontakt zum Berater hergestellt werden kann und dieser die genaue Position der Anlagen bestimmt. Zerstörung der Fabrik Nachdem das Team einen unterirdischen Zugang gefunden hat, dringt es in die Fabrikanlage ein. Die Deltas lokalisieren den Zentralcomputer und bekommen vom Berater die Koordinaten der kritischen Systeme übermittelt. Sofort machen sie sich auf und zerstören mehrere wichtige Komponenten mit Sprengsätzen. Nacheinander sprengen die Deltas zwei Energieleitungen und legen die Fabrik so lahm. Nachdem die Produktionsanlagen ausgeschaltet wurden, werden die vier Kommandos durch einen Schacht aus dem unterirdichen Komplex, der langsam in sich zusammen fällt, ausgeflogen. Vorstoß zum Kernschiff *'Schluchten des Todes' *'Der Himmel gehört uns' *'Territorium' Damit die Klonarmee weiter vorstoßen kann, muss das Delta-Team nun zunächst ein Flugabwehrgeschütz zerstören. Hierzu kämpft es sich durch die Schluchten auf Geonosis bis zum Kontrollbunker vor. Im Innern sprengen sie den Lademechanismus. Danach rückt das Delta-Team bis zu einem Kernschiff vor. Auf disem Kernschiff sind die Startcodes der gesamten Separatistenflotte eingespeichert, mit denen man deren Evakuierung stoppen könnte. Auf dem Weg dorthin bekommen sie noch ein Nachschubpaket, aus der Luft abgeworfen, in dem sich der panzerbrechende Aufsatz für das DC-17 Waffensystem befindet. Infiltration des Kernschiffs *'Der schlafende Riese' *'Im Bauch der Bestie' Am Kernschiff angekommen trennt sich das Team und erkundet getrennt das Schiff. 07 übernimmt die Aufgabe die Repulsoren des Schiffs außer Kraft zu setzen. 40 kümmert sich um die primäre Energieversorgung des Schiffes. Während 62 das Kühlsystem außer Kraft setzt, zerstört 38 um das Droidenmagazin und damit die Hauptverteidung des Schiffes. Nachdem das erledigt ist stößt das Delta-Team erneut vereint zur Brücke des Schiffs vor um die Startcodes aus dem Zentralcomputer herunterzuladen. Dann wird das Squad in allerletzer Sekunde aus dem explodierenden Schiff gerettet. Die RAS Prosecutor thumb|Die Prosecutor "Mehr als ein Jahr voller Kämpfe hat die Streitkräfte der Republik gefährlich Geschwächt. Das Delta-Team wird ständig für immer gefährlichere Missionen benötigt. Im Aussenbereich des Separatistenraums ist ein vermisstes Angriffsschiff wiederaufgetaucht. Die Veteranen-Kommandos des Delta-Teams werden ausgesandt, um der Sache nachzugehen ... Tag 367 - Klonkriege - Chaykin-Nebel" :- Einführungstext vor der "Angriffsschiff"- Mission. Erkundung des Geisterschiffs *'Die RAS Prosecutor' *'Delta am Boden' *'Unerwünschter Besuch' thumb|left|In den Eingeweiden der Prosecutor Nachdem das Deltateam die RAS Prosecutor erreicht hat, verschaffen sich die Mitglieder an verschiedenen Stellen des Schiffs Zugang. Jedem der Kommandos wird einer der vier Datenkerne als Primärziel zugeordnet, um wichtige Informationen über das Verschwinden der Prosecutor zu beschaffen. Kurz nachdem Delta-38 das Schiff über eine Torpedorampe betreten hat, bricht die Verbindung zum Berater des Teams ab. Kurz darauf bricht auch der Kontakt zu 62 ab, nachdem er von eigenartigen Interferenzen auf seinem Visor berichtet hatte. Während sich RC-1138 weiter zu seinem Ziel vorarbeitet, begegnet er einem Klonkrieger, der ihm erklärt wie er im Torpedolager Wartungsarbeiten durchführen wollte und plötzlich Schreie seiner Kameraden vernahm. Als er nachsah was ihnen geschehen war, musste er feststellen, dass alle seine Brüder tot waren. Jedoch mitten im Gespräch wird er von einem fliegenden Droiden angefallen und getötet. Später befallen diese „Sammlerdroiden“ auch RC-1138. Immer wieder findet der Deltaleader tote Klontruppen und schnell wird klar, dass die Droiden nicht die einzige Gefahr darstellen, die auf dem verlassenen Schiff lauert. Da der Gang zum Achtern-Datenkern blockiert ist, muss sich Delta-38 Zugang zu einem Droiden-Wartungsschacht verschaffen, der ihn am Steuerbord-Kern vorbeiführt. Dort entdeckt er Sev, der von einer Gruppe Trandoshanern angegriffen und außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Er erreicht den Kern und lädt unter ständiger gegnerischer Einwirkung durch Trandoshaner, die benötigten Daten herunter, bevor er sich zum Datenkern auf Achtern aufmacht, wo er ebenfalls die Daten beschafft. Rettung des Teams thumb|left|Der „Elite-Trando“ *'Allein' *'Troika' *'Gefängnisausbruch' *'Taktische Überlegenheit' thumb|Auf der Suche nach Scorch Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt stößt 38 auf weitere Trandoshaner und Sammlerdroiden. Die Gänge sind jetzt auch zum Teil von Barrikaden blockiert. Als er mehrere dieser aus dem Weg gesprengt hat, trifft er hinter der Biegung eines Ganges auf eine Trandoshanische Elitetruppe, die gerade kurzen Prozess mit einigen verbliebenen Klontruppen macht und die er nur mit einigen Mühen besiegen kann, da diese ein LS-150 ACP-Repetiergewehr trägt. Nach weiteren Mühen erreicht er den Treffpunkt und damit auch Fixer. Plötzlich schieben zwei Trandoshaner einen Droidenträger am Ende des Ganges, doch sie können den Träger und die Kampfdroiden leicht zerstören. Am Ende des Ganges stoßen sie auf ein Fenster, durch dass sie Sev schon sehen können. Nach einem weiteren schwer zugerichteten Korridor mit ein paar Geschütztürmen und Minen finden sie ihn schließlich - bewacht von den trandoshanischen Sklavenhändlern. Nachdem diese beseitigt werden konnten, stürmt eine weitere Elite-Truppe in den Raum. Doch zu dritt können sie diese erledigen und machen sich auf die Suche nach Scorch. Der ist laut 07 auch von Trandoshanern verschleppt worden, also gehen sie zum Zellentrakt. Nachdem 38 ein paar Hindernisse aus dem Weg gesprengt hat, begegnen sie wieder einigen Droiden. Sie kämpfen sich durch und finden Scorch tatsächlich im Zellentrakt. Nachdem sie ihn wiederbelebt haben, stoßen sie auf dem Weg zur Brücke auf zwei Superkampfdroiden, können sie jedoch mit Hilfe ihrer aufgehobenen Granaten ausschalten. Langsam wird dem Team klar, dass die Trandoshaner wahrscheinlich ein Bündnis mit den Separatisten eingegangen sein müssen, was die Anwesenheit von Kampfdroiden erklären würde. Nachdem sie auf der Kommandoebene angekommen sind, stellen sich ihnen noch mehr Superkampfdroiden sowie ein Droidenträger in den Weg, die sie mit einigen Mühen zerstören können. Schließlich kommen sie an der Brücke an. Diese wird von weiteren Trandoshanern und Droiden bewacht. Nachdem sie diese erledigt haben, können sie auch einen Störsender sprengen, der für den unterbrochenen Funkkontakt verantwortlich war, und wieder Kontakt mit ihrem Berater aufnehmen, um die neuen Einsatzziele zu erfahren. Angriff der Klonkrieger *'Abschottung' *'Die Rache der Republik' Nach der erfolgreichen Zerstörung des Störsenders wird das Delta-Team unvorbereitet von neuen unbekannten Feinden, trandoshanischen Söldnern angegriffen. Sie kämpfen sich durch die Brückenebene bis zum Turbolift durch und fahren runter zur Hangarebene um das Landungsschiff der Trandoshaner zu zerstören. Allerdings versagt der Turbolift auf halber Strecke was das Team erneut in den Zellentrakt bringt. Dort bahnen sie sich einen Weg durch die Korridore und finden einen Lüftungsschacht der sie in die Hangarebene führt. Dann wird das Landungschiff mit Hilfe von Raketenwerfern im Hangar zerstört und die Bedrohung durch die Trandoshaner ist beseitigt. Rettung des Schiffes *'Die Stellung halten' *'Hoffnunglos unterlegen' *'Deus ex Machina' Nachdem das Trandoshanische Landungsschiff zerstört wurde, entdeckt RC-1207 ein Lucrehulk-Klasse Droiden-Kontrollschiff. Das Delta-Team muss in den nächsten Hangar, um dort Verteidigungsmaßnahmen gegen die nahenden Separatistentruppen einzuleiten. Währenddessen sendet der Berater ein Notrufsignal an alle Schiffe der Republik in der Nähe des Corbantis-Systems in dem sich das Schiff momentan befindet. Nach einiger Zeit meldet sich Captain Talbot von der RAS Arrestor und verspricht dem Delta-Team zur Hilfe zu kommen. Im Hangar angekommen, legen die Mitglieder erst einmal Fallen, um die Droidenträger aufzuhalten, die bald im Hangar landen würden. Nachdem der erste gelandet war, meldete der Berater, dass sie den Kraftfeldregler des Hangars sprengen sollten, da dies verhindern würde, dass Droidenträger das danach stark instabile Kraftfeld durchdringen. Das Kraftfeld wurde durch die Sprengung destabilisiert. Darauffolgend wird das Team zu den anderen Hangars geschickt, um dort den Vorgang zu wiederholen. Im nächsten Hangar war ein Träger bereits vorher gelandet und die Droiden erwarteten sie bereits. Das Team kann doch auch hier den Regulator des Kraftfeldes zerstören bevor noch mehr Träger landen. Als nächstes muss das Delta-Team in den nächsten Hangar in dem alle Droiden schon einsatzbereit sind und sich über das ganze Schiff verteilen. Auf dem Gang zum nächsten Hangar müssen sie erst die Droiden erledigen. Im Hangar angekommen stellen die Deltas fest, dass sich dort sehr viele Träger befinden und es ihnen an Deckung fehlt. Der Berater des Squads teilte ihnen mit sie sollten die Droiden so gut wie möglich umgehen und ein Terminal an der hinteren Seite des Hangars hacken. Nachdem unter schwerem Droidenbeschuss das Terminal gehackt wird, schickt ein Aufzug einen AT-TE in den Hangar mit dem Boss die Droiden und den Regulator zerstört. [[Bild:Arrestor_.jpg|thumb|Angriff der Arrestor]] Die anderen Mitglieder stiegen in den Aufzug. Nachdem 38 die Träger, den Kraftfeldregler und die Droiden, die verspätet in den Hangar kamen, zerstört, ist die Verstärkung der Droiden abgeschnitten und das Schiff war, bis auf die an Bord befindlichen Droiden gesichert. Dann wendet sich plötzlich das Schiff der Separatisten und häckt auf den offenen Raum zu. Die Deltas kämpfen sich, um das Schiff aufzuhalten, durch einen nahen Korridor voller Droiden und schaffen es schließlich zu einer nahen Geschützstation. Sie hackten sich unter ständiger Belästigung durch Droiden in mehrere Terminals, wodurch sich alle Turbolaser des Schiffs auf das Separatisenschiff konzentrierten. Kurz danach traf auch Captain Talbot mit der Arrestor ein und unterstüzte sie bei der Zerstörung. Nach einiger Zeit ließ der Beschuss der Droiden nach und sie klappten einfach in sich zusammen. Die Droidenkontrollsysteme des Schiffs waren außer Gefecht und kurz danach brach das Schiff auseinander. Kashyyyk "Ein Hilferuf von Kashyyyk, dem Heimatplaneten der Wookiees, erreicht die Republik. Die Trandoshaner haben den Planeten angegriffen und organisieren einen grausamen Sklavenhandel, anscheinend mit Waffen der Separatisten. Der Gedanke an eine Allianz dieser beiden Parteien ist mehr als beunruhigend. Das kriegsmüde Delta-Team wird auf eine gefähliche Hilfsmission gesandt... Tag 785 - Klonkriege - Kashyyyk" :- Einführungstext vor der Mission auf Kashyyyk. Die Rettung von Tarfful *'Hartes Aufeinandertreffen *'Aus dem Schatten' *'Die Leibwächter' Nach der Ankunft im Kashyyyk-Raum wird das Delta-Squad mit einem TFAT/i im Wald in der Nähe eines Lagers der trandoshanischen Sklavenhändler mit dem Auftrag, den Wookie-Anführer Tarfful zufinden und zu befreien abgesetzt. Zunächst überraschen sie drei jener beim Abendessen, kurz darauf stoßen sie auf einen Vorposten, der von einem Trandoshaner in einem Raketenwerfer verteidigt wird. Beim weiteren Vorstoß gerät das Team jedoch in einen Hinterhalt und muss sich den Weg durch eine kleine Luke zum eigentlichen Komplex freisprengen. Hier stoßen sie wieder auf einige Sammlerdroiden sowie Sklavenhändler, durch deren Reihen sie sich mit Hilfe einiger Wookies kämpfen und schließlich in die Nähe eines Raumschifflandeplatzes gelangen. Durch ein Fenster in einem Turm kann Boss General Grievous bei einer Besprechung mit einem seiner MagnaWächter beobachten. Nachdem sich das Team wiederholt den Weg freigesprengt hat, stoßen sie auf einen Elite-Söldner mit einem LS-150 ACP-Repetiergewehr, den sie unter vollem Einsatz ihrer Waffen und mehrerer Granaten besiegen. Im folgenden Gebäude findet die Schwadron mehrere tote sowie einen lebenden Wookie, den sie befreien. Daraufhin hilft dieser im Kampf gegen einen weiteren Elite-Söldner und beim befreien eines Kameraden, der der Delta Squad den Weg freiräumt, bis sie schließlich auf Tarfful treffen, der von zwei weiteren MagnaWächtern der IG-100-Serie bewacht wird. Sie können beide besiegen und schließlich zeigt der Wookie der Schwadron den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Mission. Vernichtung des Außenpostens *'Mitten ins Herz' *'Kritischer Treffer' Nach der erfolgreichen Rettung Tarffuls erhält das Delta-Team den Auftrag das Lager der trandoshanischen Sklavenhändler zu vernichten. Dabei stellen sie fest, das sich im Lager nicht nur Trandoshaner, sondern auch Kampfdroiden der Separatisten befinden. So kämpft sich das Delta-Team durch die Horden der altbekannten Gegner und zerstört nach und nach die gesamten Verteididungssysteme des Lagers. Mehrere Minenfelder, die teilweise von ihren eigenen Erbauern, den Trandoshanern, zerstört werden, stellen sich dem Squad in den Weg. Dazu kommen Droidenträger sowie einige Droidekas - das gesamte Arsenal. Am Ende zerstören sie noch einen Spinnendroiden mithilfe eines darüberhängenden Balkens. Danach wird das Delta-Team von einem Kanonenboot abgeholt, um ihrer nächsten Mission nachzugehen: Der Zerstörung der Brücke von Kachirho. Die Brücke von Kachirho *'An der Front' *'Der Fehdehandschuh' *'Umweg' *'Eine Brücke zu weit' thumb|left|Die Markthalle An der Front angekommen macht sich das Delta-Team auf, um die Brücke von Kachirho zu zerstören und somit die einzige Verbindung zwischen Separatisten und Wookies zu unterbrechen. Dazu sichern sie zuerst die naheliegende Markthalle und begeben sich danach zu den dahinter liegenden Verladerampen der Wookies um auch diese von den Trandoshanern zu befreien, die sich dort schon eingenistet haben. Schließlich erreicht das Squad die Brücke und stellt fest, dass sich auch dort schon die Separatisten verbarikadiert haben. Unter Schwerstarbeit zerstören sie mehrere Droidenträger und bringen dann einen Sprengsatz an der Brücke an, um sie zu zerstören. Allerdings schlägt die Zündung fehl und ein anderer Weg muss gefunden werden. Der Berater des Teams rät ihnen, die Brücke mithilfe eines Raketenwerfers zu vernichten, da unter der Brücke eine Treibstoffleitung verläuft und diese leicht explosiv ist. Doch dieses Vorhaben wird zunächst von einem Spinnendroiden verhindert. Dieser wird zerstört und die Brücke danach ebenfalls. Dann konzentriert sich das Team auf das Aufhalten und Zerstören der separatistischen Bedrohung. Der Wookiee-Widerstand *'Hinter den feindlichen Linien' *'V.I.W.' *'Munition sparen' *'Scharfe Munition' *'Das Schicksal des Widerstands' Nach der erfolgreichen Zerstörung der Brücke rückt das Team vor um die Separatisten zurückzudrängen. Nach ein paar Gefechten erhält das Squad die Information, dass der nächste Sektor schwer befestigt und verteidigt ist. Um ihn zu umgehen begibt sich das Delta-Team in einen Wartungsschacht eine Ebene tiefer. Dort werden sie allerdings wieder von Trandoshanern und Sammlerdroiden überrascht. Ebenfalls treffen sie auf einen Wookie der ihnen hilft den weiteren Weg zu ebnen. Später gelangen sie wieder nach oben und brechen in eine naheliegendes Lagerhaus ein, in dem sich Tarfful befindet. Zusammen mit ihm begeben sie sich zu den Verladerampen der Zitadelle. Diese wurden auch von Droiden und Trandoshanern überrannt, mit der Absicht die Munition der Wookies zu zerstören. Das Delta-Team muss das verhindern, damit die Wookies im Kampf eine Chance haben. Allerdings gesellen sich hier auch Geonosianer zu ihren Feinden, was das ganze Unternehmen natürlich noch erschwert. Es wird klar, dass die Separatisten diesen Angriff wirklich ernst meinen, wenn sie schon Geonosianer einsetzen. Auf der zweiten Verladerampe haben die Separatisten die Munitionskisten vermint. Daher muss das Delta-Team die Minen entschärfen und dann die Feinde zurückschlagen. Danach rücken Tarfful und das Delta-Squad zum Wookie-Treffpunkt vor an dem sich Tarfful mit seiner Leibgarde treffen soll um mit ihnen die Hangars zurückzuerobern. Hier stellen sich ihnen mehrere Superkampfdroiden und Trandoshaner mit Stoßwellengewehren entgegen. Nachdem diese überwunden wurden erreichen sie den Treffpunkt. Suchen und Zerstören *'Das Herz der Zitadelle' *'Gegen den Strom' thumb|Boss kämpft gegen einen Spinnendroiden Während Tarfful sich auf den Weg zum Kommandoraum begibt, erhält das Delta-Squad die Information, dass ein Schlachtschiff der Separatisten auf der Spitze der Zitadelle angekommen ist. Um es aufzuhalten müssen die Notstromgeneratoren der Zitadelle aktiviert werden, da die Separatisten die Hauptstromversorgung zerstört haben. Das Team macht sich auf den Weg, diese zu aktivieren. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen sie auch durch den Garten der Wookies in dem sich kleine Wroshyr-Bäume befinden. Danach kämpfen sie sich durch mehrere Hangars in denen Wookies auf ihre Unterstützung warten. Dort treffen sie auch erneut auf MagnaWächter und Droidenträger. Schließlich gelangen sie zu den Notstromgeneratoren und aktivieren sie. Letztlich erreichen sie einen Aufzug, der sie in die oberste Ebene der Zitadelle bringt. Der Letzte Schlag Nachdem die Stromgeneratoren der Wookies aktiv sind begibt sich das Delta-Team in die höchste Ebene der Zitadelle, um dort Raketenwerfer gegen den nahenden Separatistenkreuzer einzusetzen. Unter Einsatz ihres gesamten Waffenarsenals kämpft sich das Delta-Squad durch die obere Ebene, die ausschließlich von SKDs, Droidekas, Spinnendroiden und Geonosianern besetzt ist was die Arbeit der Schwadron sehr erschwert. Schließlich schafft es jeder zu einem Raketenwerfer und der Kreuzer wird zerstört. Das Schicksal des Delta-Teams Nach der Zerstörung des Kreuzers empfängt Boss eine Nachricht von Sev. Sev wird von feindlichen Truppen überrannt und kann nicht zur restlichen Schwadron vorstoßen. Der Rest des Teams sammelt sich und will sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder machen. Allerdings wird das Team in diesem Moment von ihrem Berater zurückbeordert um den Bereich zu räumen. Zerrissen durch die Tatsache ihren Kameraden zurückgelassen zu haben befolgt das Team seine Befehle und begibt sich auf ein Kanonenboot um ausgeflogen zu werden. An Bord des Schiffs beginnt ein hitziges Gespräch zwischen der Schwadron und ihrem Berater. Dieser enthüllt, dass sie nicht zurück kehren können, da sonst die gesamte Operation Kashyyyk einzunehmen gefährdet wäre. Danach erscheint über dem Schiff eine gewaltige Invasionsarmee der GAR. Kurz darauf erscheint Meister Yoda als Hologramm und teilt dem Delta-Team die Bitte um ein Gespräch mit. Zerrüttert lässt das Team Sev zurück, unwissend, ob er noch am Leben ist. Trivia thumb|300px|right|Das [[Lichtschwert neben dem toten Klonkrieger.]] Lichtschwert-Easter Egg Auf der Prosecutor findet sich während des Abschnitts Allein ein Lichtschwert. Kurz bevor der Spieler das erste mal auf eine Trandoshanische Eliteeinheit trifft, wird der Gang durch einen Geröllhaufen versperrt. Anstatt das Hindernis zu sprengen kann man einen kleinen Schacht auf der rechten Seite benutzen. Rechts in dem Gang liegt ein toter Klonsoldat, neben ihm ein Lichtschwert. Wie es scheint hat er wohl versucht, die Waffe auszuprobieren. Hinweis: Das Lichtschwert lässt sich jedoch nicht benutzen! Druckfehler im Handbuch Im beiliegendem Handbuch der deutschen Version hat sich wohl ein Druckfehler eingeschlichen: In dem Kapitel, in dem die Sekundärwaffen des Spiels vorgestellt werden (S. 21), zeigt das zweite Bild ein trandoshanisches ACP-Repetiergewehr (diese Waffe wird auch im nebenstehenden Text beschrieben) und nicht wie in der Überschrift genannt ein ACP-Strahlengewehr. Im Handbuch ist ebenfalls im Hauptmenü die Rede von Extras. Diese sind allerdings nurin der PC-Version unter viel Zeitaufwand durch den Unreal Editor einzubeziehen, wenn dies geschehen ist, kann man allerdings nicht mehr online spielen (es sei denn, der Server hat dieselben bearbeiteten Dateien). Nummer In der Anfangssequenz erfährt der Spieler, die Nummer seines Kommandos sei R'P'-01-138. Dies stimmt allerdings nicht mit den üblichen Bezeichnungen der Person und anderer Kommandos überein. Denn diese lauten R'C'-... . Beine? In den Anfangspassagen einiger Level befindet man sich in einem Turbolift und man kann die Kamera bewegen. Wenn man auf die Beine schaut, merkt man, dass die Spielfigur keine Beine oder Füße besitzt, sondern anscheinend nur aus einem Kopf mit Armen besteht. Mit Hilfe des Cheats "BEHINDVIEW 1" kann man in eine 3rd-Person-Perspektive wechseln; hier ist die Spielfigur zwar komplett, allerdings nicht koloriert, sondern schlicht grau. Blasteraufsätze Delta Squad besitzt zur Zeit des Spiels schon mehrere andere Aufsätze für den DC-17. Darunter befinden sich Betäubungsschuss und kompatible Granaten, die im Spiel per Hand geworfen werden, im Buch jedoch mit dem Granatenwerfer abgefeuert werden können. Aurebesh Im Spiel finden sich mehrere Aufschriften in Aurebesh u.a. auf Gebäuden. Wenn man diese übersetzt, kommen seltsame Dinge dabei heraus... Sev Am Ende des Spiels hört man, wie Sev überrannt wird und sein Kontakt zum Squad abbricht. Wenn man allerdings auf sein Geschütz in seine Richtung blickt, kann man erkennen, dass er ruhig in seinem Turbolaser sitzt und sich fröhlich um seine eigene Achse dreht. Film ↔ Spiel thumb|Ein B1-Kampfdroide im Spiel. Im Videospiel gibt es einige Ungereimtheiten zu den Filmen. Die B1-Kampfdroiden sind komischerweise metallisch grau und haben hell leuchtende Augen (siehe hier). Die B2-Superkampfdroiden sind sehr viel schwerer gebaut und die Geonosianer sind auch viel größer und besitzen anstatt Schallkanonen Speere und Laserwaffen. Buch ↔ Spiel ↔ Trailer Im ersten Buch der Republic Commando-Reihe von Karen Traviss wird am Anfang beschrieben, wie Darman dem Delta Squad den Weg in die Katakomben freisprengt. Im Spiel ist jedoch vom Versagen bzw. Problemen des Theta Squads (Darmans Einheit) die Rede. Der Trailer des Spiels weist ebenfalls einige Ähnlickeiten zum Prolog auf: Drei Republik-Kommandos dringen in die geonosianischen Katakomben ein und werden von Geonosianern überrannt. Dies könnten Taler, Vin und Jay sein; das fehlende Mitglied des Squads ist Darman, der an die Oberfläche zurückkehrt. Daher ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um das Theta Squad aus dem Buch handelt. Quelldateien Da das Spiel schon relativ alt ist, sind im Gegenssatz zu neueren Spielen noch sämtliche Audiodateien im Installations-Verzeichnis (~\Star Wars Republic Commando\Game Data) einzeln vorhanden. Die Tracks sind im .ogg-Format abgespeichert. Einige der Stücke kommen im Spiel nur sehr selten oder auch gar nicht vor. Auch dabei ist der Titelsong ("~\Star Wars Republic Commando\Game Data\Music\ASH_Track4_Clones.ogg") sowie einige geflüsterte Mando'a-Wörter. Eine weitere Möglichkeit, die diese Methode der Programmierung offen lässt, ist, dass man sämtliche Medien einfach austauschen kann, indem man andere Dateien umbenennt und sie ins Spielverzeichnis kopiert (Dabei ist auf das richtige Format zu achten). So kann man z.B. den Startup-Screen, die Videos beim Laden, das Menü-Hintergrund-Video oder die Spielmusik ändern. Dadurch, dass alle Dateien frei erreichbar sind, entstanden im Laufe der Zeit mehrere inoffizielle Patch-Versionen, die z.B. den InstaGib und VIP Spielmodus aus Unreal Tourmaent/Halo eingeführt haben, sowie die Adminfunktionen um Leute zu kicken, bannen oder umzubenennen. Des weitere gibt es mittlerweile eine -ähnlich der in Call of Duty 4- Promod Version des Spiels, in der selbst neue Waffen (Rauchgranate, Flammenwerfer u.A.) in das Spiel eingebunden wurden. Nebenbei gibt es dank dem Unreal Editor aus dem offizielen Patch auch immer wieder neue Karten. Mehrspieler thumb|left|Die Rangliste des Mehrspielers Um im Mehrspielermodus online zu spielen wählt man im Hauptmenü die Option "Mehrspieler". Daraufhin kann man mehrere Arten des Online-Spiels betreten: LAN Im LAN-Modus verbindet man mehrere Computer miteinander, sucht sich eine der Mehrspielerkarten aus und beginnt dann gegeneinander zu spielen. Hierbei kann auch ein kabelloses WLAN-Netzwerk verwendet werden. Internet Im Internet kann man sich einen der vielen Server suchen und ihnen beitreten. IP-Verbindung Beim IP-Modus können mehrere Spieler, deren PCs über das Internet miteinender verbunden sind, gegeneinander spielen. Dazu gibt man die IP des/der anderen PCs an und verbindet Diese dann. Für den IP-Modus wird eine Breitbandverbindung für alle Spieler vorausgesetzt. Eigen thumb|right|Charaktererstellung Unter der Option "Eigen" kann man seinen eigenen Charakter erstellen. Zur Wahl stehen Republik-Kommandos und trandoshanische Söldner. Diese lassen sich dann mit einer Fülle an Items ausrüsten. Verschiedene Schulterpanzer, Helmvisoren, Rucksäcke, Munitionen und Stimmen sind verfügbar. Nach dem Speichern spielt man diese Figur im Mehrspieler. Für die gebräuchlichen Modi Death-Match, Team-Death-Match, Capture the Flag und Angriff stehen verschiedene Karten aus dem Einzelspieler zur Verfügung: *'Depot' (Prosecutor) *'Geisterschiff' (Prosecutor) *'Kampfschiff' (Geonosis)Bacta und Granaten|thumb *'Arena 17' (Kamino) *'Hangar' (Prosecutor, nur mit 1.1 Patch verfügbar) *'Kachirho' (Kashyyyk) *'Maschinenraum' (Prosecutor) *'Garten' (Kashyyyk) *'Garnison' (Kashyyyk) *'Abschottung' (Prosecutor) *'Arena G9' (Kamino, geringe Schwerkraft) Im Mehrspieler sind, bis auf das Elite Genosian Strahlengewehr und die Blendgranaten, alle Handwaffen und Granaten des Einzelspielers verfügbar. Zusätzlich existieren ähnlich Battlefront II Bacta-Kanister zur Lebens-Regeneration. Cheats Während des Spiels ^ drücken und folgendes eingeben (Gilt nur für PC): THEMATULAAKLIVES unverwundbar LOADED Waffen mit Munition FIERFEK maximale Munition für jede Waffe FLY Flug-Modus GHOST durch Wände schweben WALK normal laufen PLAYERSONLY alle Lebewesen einfrieren ein/aus KILLPAWNS alle Lebewesen (Team, Gegner) entfernen SMITEEVIL alle sichtbaren Gegner entfernen HOG Lebewesen am Fadenkreuz-Ziel töten TELEPORT Spieler zum Fadenkreuz-Ziel versetzen SUICIDE Freitod DARMAN nächster Spielabschnitt BEHINDVIEW 1 Kamera hinter den Spieler setzen BEHINDVIEW 0 normale Ego-Sicht LOCKCAMERA Kamera einfrieren ein/aus INVISIBLE 1/0 unsichtbar ein/aus BLINDENEMIES 1/0 blinde Gegner ein/aus DEAFENEMIES 1/0 taube Gegner ein/aus VIEWBOT nächstes Team-Mitglied anzeigen VIEWSELF wieder in eigenen Körper schlüpfen CHANGESIZE x Spielergröße auf x setzen (normal: 1) SLOMO x Spielgeschwindigkeit auf x setzen SETSPEED x Spielergeschwindigkeit auf x setzen SETJUMPZ x Sprunghöhe auf x setzen SETGRAVITY x Schwerkraft auf x setzen STAT GAME Entwickler-Statistik anzeigen ein/aus STAT FPS Frame-Rate anzeigen ein/aus Siehe auch *Republik-Kommandos *Delta Squad **RC-1138 „Boss“ **RC-1262 „Scorch“ **RC-1140 „Fixer“ **RC-1207 „Sev“ *Theta Squad **RC-1136 „Darman“ *CC-01/425 (Berater des Delta Squads) *''Prosecutor'' *''Arrestor'' *Republic Commando (Romanreihe) **Feindkontakt **Triple Zero **True Colors **Order 66 *Imperial Commando (Romanreihe) Weblinks *Spielbericht und -bewertung auf www.gamestar.de *Spielbericht und -bewertung auf www.pcgames.de *Cheats auf spieletipps.de *Cheats auf mogelpower.de Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele Kategorie:Ego-Shooter bg:Star Wars Republic commando en:Star Wars: Republic Commando es:Star Wars: Republic Commando fr:Star Wars: Republic Commando pl:Republic Commando (gra komputerowa) pt:Star Wars: Republic Commando fi:Star Wars: Republic Commando sv:Star Wars: Republic Commando